


caleb has fun despite himself

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [66]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, caleb totally has no fun, for sure, no smiles, the soltryce academy was like hogwarts but minimalist, very angsty and sad and definitely no wizard pranks, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: caleb loves pranks.





	caleb has fun despite himself

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @all-pacas on tumblr's post about young prankster caleb

“I cannot believe you’ve roped me into this,” Caleb mutters to himself, as the three of them crouch behind the dumpster. In the-not-very-far-at-all distance behind them, there is quite of bit of yelling, and clanking of metal.

The look on Jester’s face could only be called a _beam_ , and she’s staring at him with a look that makes him uneasy. “ _Ca~leb_ ,” she trills, tail swishing like a cat on the prowl. _Oh, dear_.

“ _How could you not tell me you pull the best pranks!?_ ” she whisper-shouts, wary of the guards they’ve- em, _disturbed_ , most of whom are still searching the locale.

Caleb distractedly messes with a pebble from his component pouch, and then sighs. “I have no idea what you are referring to, Jester,” he says, and very pointedly does not acknowledge the traitorous upward quirk of his mouth as he says it. Unfortunately, his companions _do_ notice, and toss aside any subtlety.

Jester’s  mouth opens widely, arms straightening out as if to start tearing his ear off, but thankfully he is rescued by the sound of footsteps just barely outside the alley they are hiding in. The three of them freeze, although he already can barely make out Nott’s silhouette, so such movements were probably redundant, at this point. Well, better redundant than caught, considering their… _prank_.

Perhaps Caleb could admit, in a very small, compartmentalized part of his mind, that he was having fun. That he’d missed the pranking, the adrenaline rush, the fist-pumping satisfaction of the _befuddled_ looks that befell their victims, of having two bodies beside him all the way-

Well. It was not the same. Shouldn’t, be the same. He shakes himself from the unfortunate train of thought he is heading down, and refocuses and his companions. It seems the Guard are starting to move away, and Nott has emerged from the shadows, ears swiveling with delight.

“Caleb! Your plan was brilliant! I would never have thought to-,” the rest of her words are lost in Jester’s enthusiastic agreement.

They both stop in their sentences abruptly, staring at each other and communicating silently. He feels a heaviness in the air, and at once, they turn to stare at him with wide, conniving eyes. “ _Ca~leb_ ,” Jester sing-songs. Again. Her fangs are bared in a smile? If he were the optimistic type, he would call it a smile. “You _have_ to help us with our next prank!” she exclaims, turning around and picking up Nott, and their excitement is- slightly infectious. Maybe.

* * *

 

_The Great Hall of the Soltryce Academy is truly a marvel. Every dining table expertly carved from fine stone, the dais that seats the staff imposing, yet inspiring. The enchanted glass windows normally reflect every manner of color and light in the hall, creating a rainbowed kaleidoscope that drapes across everything in the hall- truly a magnificent sight, especially if one catches it during dawn or dusk._

_Today, however, the glass does far less reflecting. Running rampant across the glass are every manner of creature- rabbits and cats being most prominent, although there are slim hawks gliding and snakes slithering._

_Normally, such a show of magic would be celebrated, sanctioned by the Professors as a celebration. However, things were not normal, because the creatures were not just confined to the glass. No, the rabbits hopped from the panes and nibbled on carrots, and the hawks dived and stole bacon out of mouths. The snakes curled around the ankles of unprepared students, and the cats carelessly paw their way across tabletops and laps._

_From their small table in a corner, Bren, Astrid, and Eodwulf eat quietly. There is, on first glance, nothing suspicious at all about this, until you notice the cat purring on Bren’s lap, or the animated rabbit hopping to and fro on Eodwulf’s robe, or the hawk standing straight next to Astrid’s plate, or the poorly concealed satisfaction in all of their eyes as they watch the chaos unfold._


End file.
